creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
I Can Prove It
Chapter One - A Girl Dylan's Pov I cut into the dead flesh with my knife and grinned. Looks like deer meat for dinner. I had been a part of the Hunters for a year , and had developed a nice skill with a knife. The Hunters are a group of boys (it's not that girls aren't allowed , but they don't join much) that run around here in Mystical Forest. I cut off the pelt. Then I did much more complicated , gruesome things that would make you girls out there lose your last meal. Girls. That's an interesting topic , right? The last time a girl joined the Hunters , she nearly burned up the entire Forest. We try to avoid letting them in now. They're too weak. They just get themselves killed! I shoved a sharp stick through the meat and set it over the fire. I here air whizzing over metal and instinctively duck. An arrow flies over my head. I stand up and look ahead of me. Mark is arguing with an armed girl. Great , she's going to get us all killed. The girl has wavy , red , firy hair and pale/tan skin. Her eyes are a mixture of red and brown. She has thick , lush eyelashes and black , thick eyebrows. She is wearing a leather brown native american suit with thick boots and a bow and arrows. She sets her jaw firm and yells , "I say I want to join. If you have a problem with that , I can speak to your manager. Boss. Whatever." "Fine" , Mark mutters through gritted teeth. The girl straigtens. "Thanks! I'm Autumn. Where do I stay?" "You can find yourself a tree to sleep in. We don't sleep on the ground-it's too dangerous." The girl -Autumn- raises an eyebrow. She shrugs and marches to a tall sturdy Oak tree. Autumn's POV I climb up the tree into emerald sparkling leaves and peek at the veiw. My brown/red eyes meet with sparkling clouds and a bright blue sky. The landscaping is breath-taking. There are trees everywhere , and a hillside that leads up extremly high. There is a lake not too far away from my position. I jump into the air. Crisp , warm air blows through my hair and I land in the lake. The water ripples just barely as I swim around. My leather dress barely weighs anything in the blue electrifying water. I here a voice say , "So , bathing in the Pool of Serenity , now , are we?" I spin around and see a boy standing at the edge. He has black , shaggy hair , electric blue eyes , and he's tan-looking. I recognize him from the argument I had to get into the Hunter's group. I nearly shot him at a few moments. "I'm Dylan" , he says. "I'm Autumn" , I reply. He wades into the pool. "You're a girl." "Yes" , I raise an eyebrow , "So?" "N-nothing. It's just , last girl who joined? The story doesn't end with 'happily ever after' " , Dylan stutters. I swim to him , "No worries , I'm just a girl." "Just a girl" , He mutters. I get out of the lake and wordlessly march to my tree. I climb up it and settle between two branches. The sun is setting. It's dipping slowly into the green mountains ahead. Scarlet and orange colors blend into my hair as I watch the sun disappear. Hiding , as the time of Trolls and Sorcerers approaches. The sun sets , and the moon comes up to guard the night. I drift off. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ I wake up to shouts. I can tell something's wrong. Taking a short , sharp knife out of my belt , I leap to a neighboring tree. Peering down onto the damp ground below , I spy trolls. Not your average bedtime-baby-nightmare trolls. I mean big , hideous , drooling trolls with huge clubs. A few even had spears. I grit my teeth as I see the watchboy tied to a nearby tree. I raise my eyebrows. If I were there , I would have at least gotten away. Dylan appears next to me. I don't jump. I can tell he's trying to either impress , startle , or downright scare me. He points at the trolls and makes silent handmotions. I nod. He leaps away , from branch to branch. He's going to go around to the opposite side of me and we attack from either side. Or that's what would've happened. He lept on a dangerously un-stable branch and crashed to the ground. Of course it wasn't even seconds before he was tied next to his watchboy friend. Time to take action. I jump straight outwards onto the nearest troll. It makes an angery gurgling noise deep in it's throat as I pin it down to the ground. Others spot me and lumber towards me. That's their weakness and my advantage. They're slow , I'm fast. I swipe at them with my knife , taking one down. The one I'm standing on starts to stand up. I begin to lose my balance. I jump off of it.Two leap at me from either side. I duck , and they bash heads. I throw my knife straight at Dylan. His eyes widen as air whistles over the metal. The knife hits the ropes tying him down and he's free. The watchboy and Dylan join the fight. I take my bow off and notch an arrow to it. The troll I used to be standing sprouts an arrow through it's head. The other Hunters begin raining from the trees. Soon , I'm standing in the middle of gore and dead trolls , breathing hard. Dylan looks at me with an intrested look on his face. "You just might be worth something , kid" , he mumbles. I grin a little and turn away. The Hunters watch me as I walk towards the Pool of Serenity. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~ I could feel my wounds healing. It felt awkward. I swim to the other side of the pool and climb out. I'm fully healed. The sun beats relentlessly on my back. I can feel a sunburn growing , but I don't really care. I have some excellent lotion for that. I watch the hot wind gliding over the surface of the pool. Funny. Not many people can see wind. But I see the wind , sure enough. It looks wavy and hazy. Small , delicate ripples apear in the Pool of Serenity. The pool starts to glow. Softly at first , but getting more intense by the second. I start to get up , concern taking over my feeling of calm. Concern changes to intense fear as an image appears in the water. I grab for my knife. The image shows me the camp. The Hunters are sitting in random places on the green soft moss. They're laughing and chattering with eachother. I can't make out what they're saying , but Dylan's cheeks look slightly pink. "I dare yah to ---- --r as ---our -------tice" , I hear part of what one guy says to Dylan. "I will" , Dylan replys. "Prove it." "I'm going." Dylan gets up and starts walking towards the Pool of Serenity. I can't see him in the screen anymore. I hear a twig snap close to me. The image disappears. Dylan steps out of the trees. "Hey , Autumn!" , he says. "Hi" , I say. He sits down next to me. I start to grow a little nervous. "I was thinking about taking you as my apprentice." I jump slightly. "Wha-" "Uh hu. You don't have to answer now , tell me in the morning" , Dylan runs off. I look at the pool. It's still. Like what I had seen hadn't happened. I must've fallen asleep , because I woke up to screams. I leapt up and ran to camp. When I reach camp , the screams have dispersed. The things I see are scattered -- my master hanging upside down from a tree , a troll whacking some one on the head , a bright light flashing , and then darkness. I sat , panting on a log. I took a deep breath and started running in the direction my master had been taken--West. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ The sun started to grow in intensity as noon approached. I was still running. A tree root seemed to grow out of nowhere , and I tripped. I lay still on the soft green grass. After a minute , I gathered my wits. I had run after Dylan and the Hunters for about 14 hours. I know it seems inhuman , but it happened. I had no food , no water , and no weapon. I had to get a grip. First step to getting a grip is sitting and thinking about what I'm doing. Check. Next step is get the needed supplies. I made a mental checklist. Weapon- Food- Water- Herbs- Map?- I stood up and dusted off myself. Setting out to the North , I looked around for supplies. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ I met back at my tree root at about one o'clock , holding a hefty piece of metal (borrowed from some kind elfs) , plenty of berries wrapped up in a bandana , a canteen of water , some herbs in a satchel , a long thick stick , a piece of rope , and a map. Most of the things were borrowed from elfs and fairies , but who cares? Weapon-X Food-X Water-X Herbs-X Map?-X I checked off my mental checklist. Picking up a nearby rock , I lay the metal on the tree root and started banging it with the rock. After half an hour of banging and sore fingers (some smashed) , I had a crudely shaped what-I-guess-you-could-call-a-spear. I knotted the end of the rope tightly and wrapped it around my waist. I put my other things in the satchel with the herbs and slung the bag over my shoulder. Grabbing the spear , I set out West. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Panting , I sit down on the grass. It's charred and black. Taking note that it's about five or six of the clock , I advance towards a nearby village. At the village , there are people chattering in a language I'm not familiar with. I step into it. A person chatters at me in that language. I shook my head no in a vain signal that I didn't understand. He pushed me backwards and repeated his message louder. I bite my lower lip. I didn't want to offend him , but I couldn't understand him either. I nod as if I understand and walk off. He raises an eyebrow and watches me leave. A sudden roar knocks people , spirits , and pets alike. My "friend" from earlier starts to panic , along with many many many others. Fire sweeps across the roofs of buildings. The strange people start to grab slingshots and guns. They start to run towards the source of the fire--a dragon. It has a wingspan that must be 50 feet! It's small/medium in size. A tail is flapping behind it. Scales cover it's body , and it has long ears that lay flat across it's neck. It is light gray with black markings all over it's body. It's eyes are glowing without color , although I can see big black eyes beyond the piercing glow. It is shooting fire everywhere. I quickly make my decision. I can't let it die. Grabbing the rope from around my waist , I start to whack the offenders with the knotted end. The dragon throws water over many of them as I whack others on the head. The dragon makes it's escape as I quietly name it. Misty. As I watched it soar into the sky gracefully , I heard shouts. The strange people rushed towards me. They grabbed me and started to drag me to a large black building made out of stone. Chapter 2-A Friend . . . Or Two Autumn's POV They shoved me into a cell. I caught myself with my hands , but it seems there was algae on the floor and I slipped. The door clanged shut. I looked around. Water covered the floor of the cell up to my ankles. Above me in the middle of the cell there was a round hole that was barred up heavily. The door was thick oak with no window or openings. The only source of dim light was the sky peering through the hole in the ceiling. I sloshed onto my feet , and immediately slipped onto my knees again. "It's no use trying to stand. I've tried." I whirled around at the sound of an echoing voice. A faun was barely visible across the dark water. "My name is Jekyll. Jekyll Andrey" , the faun said. "I'm Autumn. How long have you been here?" "I lost track of time. The water kept washing away my calendar when I was asleep." "Oh", I muttered. Then I grabbed my spear and tried to scrape away at the bars above me. Jekyll watched for a minute or two , then said , "Give up. I've done that." I kept on until I thought I would burst with frustration. I groaned and threw down my spear. The water seemed higher. It was up to my knees. "The water's getting-" , I began to say. "Don't say it!" , Jekyll screeched. "-higher" , I finished. The latter word hung in the air for a second , then water gushed upwards , rising faster than how long it takes you to say "pickles". I swam upwards as water clouded my sight. Gasping in air , I watched as Jekyll popped to the surface. "I told you not to! It's booby trapped. The water is magic. It senses what you say. If you notice it's rising , you know too much. It tries to drown you" , He said. "Oops?" , I suggest. "Yeah. Big oops." We swam to the center and I grabbed onto the bars above us. I pull myself out of the water , but the water almost immediately gushes back up to touch my back. I shout through the bars. "Help? Please Help!!" A sonic sound wave pushes me into the water. I swim back up. A gray and black blur can be seen on the horizon. I'm running out of air space for breathing. The blur forms into Misty. "Misty! Over here!" , I shout. Misty releases a sonic sound in reply and I can see the back of her throat getting red hot. I swim underwater , pulling Jekyll with me. Fire can be seen roaring overhead. When it dies down , I swim up. The bars are burst apart , and glowing red. the water is now pouring out of the gaping hole in the ceiling. I pull myself out. Jekyll is close behind. I pull him and myself onto Misty. She emits a sonic sound , then takes off. I throw my rope around her lower neck , and steer towards a distant mountain with storm clouds hovering above it. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ I didn't want to push it with Misty , so I landed in a tree-covered area to rest. I hadn't slept in 24 hours , and I was bushed. I went to sleep on the brown blanket. I spread it out on the grass , the folded it in half to form a sort of sleeping bag. It was warm. Jekyll slept on the green one. Misty threw a little fire on the ground then stamped it out to make a warm area to sleep on. I drifted off to the waving rhythm of the flames of the fire. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Misty nudged me impatiently. I yawned and sat up. "I'm up , I'm up" , I said over another yawn. Misty jumped around cheerily. Jekyll was tying two pieces of leather together. "There!" , he said , "Done!" I walked over. "With?" "The reins and saddle for Misty." I jumped up with glee. "Ooh! Let's put them on!" We caught Misty and harnessed her. The saddle was set smoothly between her wings. The reins fit over her round head perfectly , and there were two harnesses for Jekyll and I. Leather straps went over either of my shoulders. They met at a leather strap that circled my waist. It had a button in the middle of it that held it together. If I pressed the button , I could take it off. Attached to the strap around my waist were two other straps on either side that clipped onto hooks set firmly in the saddle. It was perfect. Misty seemed to like it , too. She was leaping in the air and landing on her hind legs. I grin and saddle up. The harness fits me perfectly. I grab the reins and Misty shoots into the air. Jekyll slings the satchel over my shoulder. He grabs the spear and rope and hangs onto that. I tug the reins ever so slightly , and Misty turns West. Air whizzes past my face. We're on our way. "So , what exactly are we doing heading towards Malek the Malign's mountain?" , Jekyll asked. I explained everything from top to bottom. Jekyll then handed me food. It was rice wrapped in an edible leaf. I forgot everything I was saying and munched it down. Only when I was done could I remember where I had left off , and continue the story. Jekyll nodded understandingly when I finished. "Wow , your master's in a tight spot" , he commented. I nodded. "So , where are you from?" , he asked. "I was born on Olino Island. Sparkle Island. I always dreamed of becoming a Hunter. I practiced everyday. One day , I asked my father if I could go. He said yes. His name was Obeni. I left my palace life and joined the Hunters. You know the rest from there." Misty's ears flicked a little. She looked around nervously. Diving downwards , she plunged into the storm clouds. Cold water flickered across my face. "Misty?" , I asked , but she kept downwards. Straight downwards. I felt lucky for my harness. She spread her wings and stopped just as water came into view. Flapping her wings , she soared lower and flew to the shore. Snarling , she faced the water. "Misty?" , I could hear my voice getting higher. Suddenly , a roaring dragon's head leaped out of the water. It's teeth were gleaming white , and it's eyes were glowing brightly. It was orange with yellow at the tips of him , and red in the center. The dragon sprayed boiling water at us , but Misty leaped over it easily. "Jekyll , look him up in the encyclopedia!" , I shouted. "That's Fire , a descendant from Havoc , a mighty dragon that swore revenge on the Hunters for killing his sister. Fire spouts water when in water , and breathes fire when out of water. He is dangerous and deadly. Kill on sight" , Jekyll read aloud. I was starting to get nervous. Fire clambered out of the water. Drops of water trickled down him. He was six times taller than Misty , who was four feet tall at the shoulder. Fire roared , and his whole big ugly body shook with force and might. I unlatched myself from Misty , leaving the harness behind. Jekyll grabbed the reins and Misty took off , firing at Fire from above. I grabbed my rope. Throwing it , I reached for my spear. Fire roared as the rope hit him. He came hurtling down towards me , teeth bared. I ran to the side and thrust my spear deep in his side. He roared , then shook it off. He slowly advanced towards me. I saw the wind , twisting and turning. I'm not sure what happened next , but I'm pretty sure I did this. Jumped up as the wind caught me , and wind-surfed to the top of the dragon. I flicked my wrist , and the wind blew my spear directly into my hand. I waited as Jekyll drove Misty downwards and shot fire. I put my hands in front of me , and the fire swirled around my hands , creating fireballs. I threw them at Fire. He roared , predictably. I leaped down and threw my spear at his heart with all my might. He gurgled , and flopped down dead. I smiled as Jekyll landed and I hopped on. "Great job , Jekyll!" "You , too , Autumn!" "Good job , Misty!" "Yeah , what Autumn said!" , The three congratulated each other. "Now to The Endless Rocky Path" , Autumn said cheerfully. "Excuse me?" , Jekyll said in disbelief. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Misty flew over the empty , dusty , rocky land. The mountain which marked their destination was growing closer and closer. Dustballs flew gracefully over the ground. The wind was blowing straight towards the mountain. Autumn could see it. She saw the slightest trembles in the earth , she sensed the clouds moving around. She sensed the birds coming near. She also sensed trouble. "Griffins" , she said , "Griffins are coming. We need to hurry." "What?" , Jekyll asked. "No time! We have two minutes to get to cover!" Misty swerved down , and swooped into a small cave. A crow was already there. It stared at us intently for a minute , then flew off. I could sense that it was evil. I know , I know. Evil crow? But , no , I could sense it. ￼Loud scuffling noises came from the outside of the cave. A screech was emitted. I reached for my rope , which had been heroically rescued by Jekyll. Wink , wink. A Griffin's shape was soon visible at the entrance to the cave.￼ I moved a little. Just the slightest bit , and the Griffin screeched. It leaped up and pounced towards me. I whacked it viciously in the head. It snarled and jumped at me. I slapped the reins , and Misty lifted her wings and soared out of the cave and into the sky. The stars illuminated the fowl shapes of Griffins as they took off , flapping after us. I shifted seats with Jekyll so that he was in front. I took my rope and whacked Griffins from dusk till dawn. I knocked out the last one , and it shot to the ground. Well , now that that was done. We landed and I fixed a berry tart for each of us , accompanied by some rice burritos. Misty , Jekyll , and I ate hungrily. It was delicious. Even if I do say so myself. Soon , the three of us were sleeping soundly. Chapter 3-Malek the Malign Autumn's POV In the morning , Jekyll put everything away in the satchel. I harnessed Misty and myself. Jekyll tied the satchel onto the saddle and harnessed himself in. At the slightest tug of the reins , we were flying gracefully towards the mountain of Malek the Malign. As we neared , dark clouds reached out to greet us as an alligator smiles to his future lunch. I noticed Jekyll biting his fingernails. Misty's ears kept twitching nervously. I kept my hand on my rope. Lines of electricity cut the dark clouds in half. Booming thunder shattered the illuminating lightning as we saw the palace. It was tall and dangerous above the mountain. Dead ivy crawled up the side like snakes climbing up a tree. Crows circled the tippy top , where a black turret touched the clouds. The entire palace was a dark , forbidding black. Blacker than midnight , blacker than anyone could ever imagine. A circle of dead plants and grass surrounded the palace , and the circle was growing by the minute. Every two seconds , a new plant died as the circle crept towards the sunny fields of the Mystical Forest. I frowned. Without the Hunters , the Mystical Forest wasn't complete. It needed the Hunters to keep the balance of how many animals there were. Without the Hunters , The whole forest could perish. If the dead flesh isn't there to get devoured by other animals , those animals could die , and then if other animals depend on those animals for something , and it keeps on like that , all of nature could fade. We had to save my master. Misty dived into a window , and I jumped off , wielding my spear. It's deadly point came inches away from Malek's neck. "Well done , well done indeed. You have come so far , only to fail." "I will not fail! I will restore peace to the Mystical Forest , put nature at balance , and destroy you , o' fiendish one" , I rattled on , with out thought for what I was saying , "I am the Chosen One , Wielder of Nature , Destroyer of Death , Ender of Evil , and Scale of Justice. Without me , Good and Evil would take each other over. Balance would be gone , Life would be gray." "What are you saying , Autumn?" , Jekyll asked. "Shh" , I said shortly. "It seems you are. Well , you'll just have to prove it" , Malek said , evil laughter echoing in the background , "Level Balance! Maintain Peace!!!" , he roared. With every word , the ground shook. Malek disappeared. The dark palace transformed , the walls shaking down , the ceiling turning to mist and dissipating in front of our very eyes. Everything cracked away until we were standing on a thick pillar standing above lava. Misty and Jekyll disappeared. In their places where a calm snake , and a young bird. "Which one will you chose to save , young one? Choose one , the other will die. Try to save them both from me , and you will die , unless . . . " , Malek's voice said steadily. "I-I pick the bird" , my voice wavered. "YOU LOSE!" , Malek's voice cackled. The pillar shook , and I fell towards the lava , the world twirling below me. Just as I came close to the lava , the world changed. I fell into sparkling water. Breaking surface , I noted where I was. A small waterfall poured gracefully down not too far away from me. Crooks in the rock circle pointed out where erosion had occurred. I was at Wonder's Waterfall. Climbing out of the water , I looked around. The trees surrounding me had multiple branches broken off. A large hollow was in the middle. Gray scales were everywhere. I had a bad feeling about it all. It was so peculiar. Where were Misty and Jekyll at this moment? I could find out later. Right now , I had to rest. Soon I would be heading back to Malek the Malign. I awoke in a cave. Above me , many herbs and such were hung by pieces of string. A man stood over me. No , a horse. No , a centaur! I had heard many tales of these magical mixes of horse and man , but I had never met one. This was seriously cool. "I am Phillip of the Falls. Who are you?" "My name is Autumn. Autumn the Unfortunate? I guess. My master was captured by Malek the Malign , I don't know where my friends are , and I have no food or supplies." "Your friends are resting" , Phillip stoked a nearby fire in a hearth , "They fell pretty hard. the dragon is okay , but the faun has a nasty scrape on his arm." I winced. "Ouch for him" , I muttered. "Indeed. You must go. I will give you supplies , for you have many a mile to travel." Phillip packed me a light-weight pack of jarred foods , bread , a canteen of broth , and a first-aid kit. Along with this were an encyclopedia , and several blankets. I picked up the pack and marched out of the cave door. Phillip gently turned me around and held me at arm's length. "Child , I have cared for many a hero in this cave. But none as special or important as you. Your success balances the fate of the world. You are The Chosen One" , Phillip let go , and Misty charged out of the cave , scooping me up as she did so. "W-wait! What do you mean 'The Chosen One'?" , I called franticly. "Follow your hear-" , Phillip shouted , but I couldn't see him anymore. "Mm. Okay , Misty , head West!" , I called. Misty went shooting Westwards. Chapter 4-Olympus Autumn's POV On Misty , we made good time. In about two hours , we had stopped to rest by the Lake of Life. I was sitting on the bank , swished my fingertips lightly on the delicate surface of the water. Misty was lapping it up with her long , pink tongue. The water had fish in it. Bright , colorful fish that were alive and thriving. Birds soared gracefully up above. The clouds floated around like cotton balls floating on the surface of water. If I looked into the water , it even looked as if they were , because of the reflection. All was peaceful. I smiled. Warm breezes blew through my hair. They dropped , suddenly , in temperature. I shivered. The green grass underneath me turned brown , crisp , and lifeless. The birds flew away , frantically chirping. The clouds turned gray and gathered tightly to make a blanket of gray , covering the blue sky and sun. The fish even swam away. Misty looked up , her ears twitching. The water turned gray and murky. Malek's power was taking charge. I heard a creaking sound behind me and turned. A great dead tree fell down towards me. I jumped aside as it crashed through the surface of the water. breathing heavily , I peered at the tree. Misty growled lowly , and sniffed the tree. I thought so fast , I'm surprised my brain didn't explode. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Misty landed gracefully next to me by the pond. A bead of sweat trickled into my face , and I wiped it away. Misty shook off the bags of food she had brought. I set them onto our new vessel. A make-shift raft was not to far away from our position. It had a bar built at the back for any needed support. A tall mast with a green sail proudly announced its presence in the center of our ride. Two sturdy rows were tied-with some slack-to the mast in the center. Misty was light in weight-she might be able to ride. I had made a small raft with no mast or bar and had tied it to the other raft. Next to the rafts was a pile of wood. The fallen tree was nowhere in sight. It had sure come in handy! Misty tested her raft and clambered on. It held! The cans I had tied to it up-side-down had helped! I could tell. I untied the raft from a large rock where it had been anchored , and pushed the raft out to sea. The raft almost got away from me , but I hopped on. My foot slipped! I grabbed at the bags of food , knocking several overboard. Misty made a low sound in her throat. It sounded frantic. I grabbed the bar and pulled myself up. "That was close" , I muttered. Taking some blue sky-berries from a bag , I mushed them , dipped my finger in them , and painted. Soon , the words "Olympus" were painted on the side of the raft. Misty smiled happily. If dragons can smile. The wind had caught our sail , and we were heading rapidly west. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Six or seven days had past. I was rationing on the food. A few more days by water , and we would be there. Not much food was left; we only had three cans of berries and some bread. The milk had gone rotten days ago , it had been tossed overboard. Misty had eaten all of the supplies that Phillip had given us. The water had run out just that morning. I had even found a tiny sprinkle in the raft. I had plugged it with a scrap of my tattered dress , and not given it a second thought. Now , the leak had grown enough for the whole raft to be one inch underwater. I took up the oars and rowed myself silly. The raft sunk farther and farther and farther as I struggled to get to the distant shore. Misty rumbled , and scooped me up , taking off into the sky. I screamed as a wave flooded the raft. The little tree that took us to Malek. The little tree that would now be ripped apart in hopeless storms , explored by vicious sharks , and carried to shore as driftwood. Sharp winds began to blow , and I watched as the Olympus was shredded to pieces. Misty flew for a day before we reached land. Exhausted , she crash-landed and rested for seven hours. I followed her ingenious example. When the blaring sun broke through my eyelids , I groaned. Misty was panting in the shade of a tree. We needed water. Trekking further West , I stumbled upon a clear river. I drank with rapture. It tasted incredible. Misty seemed to be enjoying herself , too. She was wallowing carelessly in the river. I jumped in and rinsed off. The water felt absolutely extraordinary. Misty tugged me out of the water urgently as the fish in it withered and died if they didn't flee fast enough. The air grew cold. The clouds transformed. Just like at the Lake of Life. We had to go. I verbalized that thought. "Come on , Misty , we need to go." I leaped on her back and harnessed myself as she swirled into the sky. When we camped again , on the Cliff of Corruption. I saw several dust balls. Looking over the edge , I saw The Endless Rocky Path. Vultures were circling above a dead carcass of . . . something. I shuddered as the first vulture swooped down and stuffed his face with the poor , dead animal. Misty whimpered and fell asleep on the edge. I huddled next to her and slept anxiously. The next morning , I would save my Master. Chapter 5-The Mountain of Malek the Malign Autumn's POV After the mountain swept into view , all Misty had to do was follow the storm clouds. We were both rested and feeling energetic from the good night's rest. As Misty swooped down , I vowed silently to destroy the monstrous Malek. I jumped into the window , and Misty followed. Malek cackled. "So , you made your way back." He said 'back' as if it were a poisonous curse of death. It spat out of his mouth and echoed in the hall ways and rooms. "Of course. Am I not the Chosen One?" I retorted. "Ah , I see." Malek raised his hands , and the walls crumbled again. Misty disappeared. I was standing alone in the middle of a pillar. Two monsters flew to either side of me. One was rounded-looking and glowing white with good and beauty. The other was sharp and glowing black with piercing red eyes. I gulped. The good one was clutching my master's arms in her sharp talons. The black one was holding Jekyll. "Which one will you save?" Malek's voice resounded throughout the sky. I felt frustration growing in my brain. I couldn't let them die! Steadily , I said "Both." "Impossible! Try to." Malek's voice echoed again. I saw as the monsters started to point their sharp beaks towards Jekyll and Dylan. They were getting ready to eat them! The horrid thought filled my mind. "Autumn! You are the Chosen One. Use the Earth." Dylan called. I closed my eyes and focussed. When I opened my eyes , I said "Let them go!" Nothing happened. I closed my eyes again and focussed on the soft winds , the flowing rivers , and the blue skies I had once known. "You will let them go!" The words echoed harshly throughout the skies. I spread my hands apart and wind flowed from them. The monsters were blown back. I threw wind at them repeatedly. Using the wind , I pulled them up. The monsters were forced to drop Jekyll and my master as I raised them into the air. Suddenly I threw my hands downwards , and lightning hit the monsters. I threw water at them , and they skidded across the floor and landed in a heap in front of me. Then they transformed. The black one turned into an evil-looking human with those glowing red eyes and bald head covered in tattoos. The good-looking one turned to a blonde fairy that was aged and wise-looking. Dylan and Jekyll ran to me. Jekyll hugged me and started to sob affectionately. Dylan stood to one side with a slight grin on his face. Malek appeared in front of me. "Y-y-y-you are the Ch-Ch-" "Yes I am" I said as I shot lightning down on him. He screamed as his form disappeared. All that was left was a bit of smoke that soon dissipated. The grass below us turned green and bright. The storm clouds left , and the Hunters appeared. The fairy and man bowed their heads and flew away. "Those are Good and Evil. Autumn , do you realize how much it means to have defeated both of them? You're the Chosen One. Mother Nature. No one else can tame them both." Dylan said. "I know. I don't think they'll capture you again." Autumn answered. Jekyll was still hugging her. "How'd you get here , Jekyll?" Autumn questioned. "The monster took me from Phillip's cave. He couldn't do much to help." "Well , you're safe now!" Dylan said proudly "at least with my apprentice around." Afterword Third Person The Hunters , Misty , Jekyll , and Autumn traveled to Olino Island. Good and Evil gave them a lift at the slightest command from Autumn. Autumn saw Obeni , and he was proud beyond words for her. She was proclaimed Mother Nature by King Oberon. He renamed her Destiny. She went back to the Mystical Forest with the Hunters , and they now travel the world killing monsters of unspeakable horror. Misty resides with them , and comes in extremely helpful in large fights. Destiny married Dylan eight years later. They still roam the Mystical Forest side by side. THE END P.S. I'm SOOOO sorry about the length, I just couldn't stretch it out! ❤PiperMclean 14:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:PiperMclean Category:Adventure